1. Field of the Invention
Anoplophora glabripennis, known as the Asian longhorned beetle (ALB), is a serious pest of pulp wood (poplars) and related trees (willow, elm and maple) in China, its native habitat. Other Anoplophora species endemic to southeast Asia (e.g. A. malasiaca and A. chinensis) are important pests of citrus tree crops. Control of the ALB in China currently relies on cutting down infested trees in an effort to restrict the spread of infestations. However, a significant amount of green untreated wood infested with larvae of the ALB and other wood-boring insect species has been used to construct pallets, crates and shoring materials used in the shipment of international cargo. This practice has resulted in worldwide dispersal of the ALB and other species, in view of China's participation in international trade.
This invention relates to compositions and methods useful for attracting, trapping and/or killing the adults of these wood-boring pests, or for interfering with their reproduction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Larvae of the Cerambycidae are known to burrow into the tissues of woody plants whose conditions range from dead and decomposing to alive and healthy. The family includes at least nine subfamilies totaling more than 35,000 species. The Asian longhorned beetle is a member of the largest and one of the most advanced subfamilies, the Lamiinae, whose species usually attack living trees.
In 1996 and 1998, established populations of the ALB were found in suburban areas of New York City and Chicago. These infestations were probably initiated several years ago, making it likely that other infestations remain to be found in the United States. If unchecked, the ALB could decimate susceptible deciduous trees throughout eastern North America. Therefore, State and Federal action agencies have launched intensive eradication programs in areas where established ALB populations have been found. These efforts, however, rely on the visual detection of adult beetles or on signs of their emergence from trees and, at best, may detect only 30% of the infested trees.
Inspection of cargo at points of entry into the U.S. and other countries has also been intensified, yet inspectors rely on visual inspection and, for logistical reasons, only a fraction of the wood packing materials are actually examined.
Behavioral evidence for the most primitive cerambycid subfamily (Prioninae) suggests that females attract males with pheromones, but for the more advanced subfamilies either sex may produce an attractant pheromone. Males of Anaglyptus subfasciatus, Hylorupes jajulus, Pyrrhicium sanguineum, and Xylotrechus pyrrhoderus (Cerambycinae) release particular blends and stereoisomers of 3-hydroxy-2-hexanone, 3-hydroxy-2-octanone, 2,3-hexanediol, and 2,3-octanediol from epidermal glands located on the pronotum of the beetles (Leal et al. 1995. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA. vol. 92, pp. 1038-1042; Sakai et al. 1984.Chem. Letters. pp. 263-264; Schroder et al. 1994. Liebigs Ann. Chem. pp. 1211-1218). These pheromones are attractive to females and, in some cases, males of the species. Attractant pheromones have been identified from females of two cerambycids species: Migdolus fryanul (Anoploderminae) females produce N-(2'S)-methylbutanoyl 2-methylbutylamine; female Vesperus xatarti (Vesperinae) produce 10-oxoisopiperitenone and 10-hydroxyisopiperitenone (Boyer et al. 1997. Bull. Soc. Chim. Fr. vol. 134, pp. 757-764; Leal et al. 1994. Experientia. vol. 50, pp. 853-856). In these species the females are wingless and attract males with pheromone. For Anaplophora chinensis there is evidence that the mating behavior of males is stimulated by a contact female sex pheromone occurring on her body surface (Wang, Q. 1998. The Coleopterists Bull. vol. 52, pp. 363-368).
Asian longhorned beetle pheromones have not been previously described; however, the need clearly exists for effective chemically-baited traps for the detection and control of ALB breeding populations.